That Stupid Smile
by LunaTheGeek
Summary: Krayonder and Specs fluff after Starship takes place :


The sound of music radiated throughout the hallways of Starship 15a2. Not a single human, robot or even alien bug wondered the lonesome hallways.

In her dorm room, Specs found it hard to concentrate on her book as the vibrations from the party down the hall rocked her room. She sat alone on her bed, trying to avoid the feelings she had bottled up inside her for the past three hours. She snapped her book shut, giving up on trying to read it. She stood up an walked over to the bathroom in her dorm. Adjusting her round glasses she examined herself in the cracked, old mirror that hung above the sink.

A head full of frizzy brown hair drooped down on to her face. Her big hazel eyes where slightly blood shot from staring into her computer screen and reading for hours on end. She ran her finger down her nose and noted how imperfect she thought it was. Blotchy, big and crooked. Over all she wasn't happy with who she saw looking back at her.

"Why can't I look like February or Taz or even MegaGirl." she muttered to herself. "Not perfect but much closer to it than I ever will be." she stalked out of the bathroom and made her way back into her dorm.

Her eyes wondered the room. Her computer screen was still shining brightly, showing equations and theories she had though of throughout the night. Her desk was cluttered with notes, books and about everything else. She looked at the wall opposite her bed. She saw her over crowded bulletin board. She made her way to the wall and observed the pictures that inhabited the small area.

A picture of her with her two best friends from back home, Quinn and Devin. A picture of her the day she graduated Starship Academy. A picture of her parents, waving towards the camera. Lastly she looked at a picture of herself with one of her best friends, Krayonder. His camo baseball cap crooked on his dirty blond, scruff hair. A bandage covered his right ear, but he still had that stupid smile that Specs loved spread across his face. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was smiling up at him.

Specs stared at the photo and suddenly felt a lump form in her throat. She felt anrgy, disappointed and just miserable. A few tears ran down her cheeks but she didn't care. She had been waiting to cry all night.

"Hey Specs man! You in here?" Krayonder had burst through the door, a grin spread across his face. He was wearing a simple white tshirt, black jeans, and of course his camo cap. "Whoa you okay man?" he asked when he saw Specs. She quickly whipped away the tears on her cheek and sniffled.

"Yes Krayonder, I'm okay." She said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose.

"Well Specs! We've been looking for you all night! Why aren't you in the rec room at the party?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to her. "Don't tell me you balled on all of us to spend the whole night formulating something with like atoms or matter or something?" She giggled. For some odd reason she thought that his stupidity was adorable.

"Of course not." she responded "I just didn't want to go." She looked down at her shoes. But she knew that she was lying. She did want to go to the celebration. She was supposed to be an honored guessed. She was considered a hero on Bug Planet.

"Okay, Specs," said Krayonder as he turned towards Specs and lifted up her head and looked directly into her eyes. She felt herself blushing and prayed that he didn't notice. "I've been your best friend for like umm..." he said as he tried to thing. "Well for like forever and I can tell when your lying. Now tell me what's really going on."

"I can't tell you... It's stupid." she said quickly. Krayonder laughed.

"We know that I'm the stupid one and you're like the smart one man. So whatever you have to say will definitely not be that stupid." he said. Specs took a deep breath in.

"Fine! If you really want to know the reason I didn't go to the party was because you asked that girl Lily instead of asking me! And I figured that maybe, for the first time in my life, someone that I really like would ask me out, even if it was just to a stupid party! And I didn't even want to see you there with her because I know it would just make me feel like... Like..." she trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"Like crap." Krayonder finished for her, the energy erased from his voice. His usual grin was replaced with a sad frown.

"Yes. Like crap." she responded in a thick voice, the lump forming again in her throat as she fought back tears. She stared at the wall across from her bed, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

An awkward silence grew between them as they both thought about what had just happened. Finally, after what felt like hours to Specs, Krayonder spoke up.

"There's a reason why I asked Lily to come with me to the party and not you, Specs." he said. He took a deep intake of breath. "I really, really, wanted to go with you Specs. I'm serious!" he said as she rolled her eyes. "And not just as friends. As you know... like... a couple or something." As he said this his cheeks grew pink. "But I couldn't." At this Specs turned around and looked up into his brown eyes.

"What do you mean you-" But she was cut off when Krayonder put his finger up to her lips.

"Listen, Specs, I'm not really the romantic type so doing something like asking the girl that you love to a party is really hard for me. Because, like, what if she says no or laughs in my face or-"

"Wait," Specs' eyes were wide in shock "Did you just say that you loved me?" A grin cracked on her face. Krayonder laughed nervously. "Yeah I guess I did."

"But than why did you ask her?" Specs asked.

"Because... Well... Okay! Remember in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when like Ron Weasley wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger?" Specs nodded. Krayonder was now really glad that Specs made him read that series. "Why didn't he ask her?"

"Because he had a low self esteem and didn't think that Hermione would want to go with him. So he settled for one of the Patail twins last minute." she resonded.

"Exactly! I'm like Ron," he said pointing to himself "And you're like Hermione." He said, gingerly touching her chest. He looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes. She looked directly into his brown eyes too.

"If that's true, than I think that this is the point where we're supposed to kiss." Specs whispered, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I think so too." he whispered back. Krayonder leaned in and put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. He closed his eyes and so did she. She put her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to her waist. They felt like they were the only two people in the world and they felt amazing.

When they broke apart, Specs looked up into Krayonder's eyes and smiled and he smiled back. "So, do you wanna go party, or what man?" he asked her. Specs laughed.

"What about Lily?" she asked.

"I'm sure she can find someone else to dance with." Specs smiled and they both stood up off the bed and made there way to the door. As the walked out, Krayonder took Specs' hand in his, that stupid smile she loved so much spread across his face.


End file.
